Friends Called Love
by bluescities
Summary: Harusnya Chanyeol bersikap seperti seorang pria. Tapi malah tidak sadar telah membuat dua orang bergantung perasaan padanya dalam satu waktu. [Chanbaek. Boys Love/Yaoi]


**Friends Called Love**

**b**lues**c**ities

[Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Moonbyul (Mamamoo), Jongdae]

[Boys Love ft. Friendship]

Bagian Satu

* * *

Cahaya oranye sisa dari matahari terbias pada gumpalan awan membentuk sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut senja. Langit keunguan mencoba memberi tahu dua insan manusia yang masih bersenda gurau memperebutkan bola hitam bergaris emas di atas permukaan lapangan, sama-sama berusaha mengungguli skor meskipun sebenarnya mereka bermain tidak serius. Tawa lepas sang gadis ketika ia menyisihkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga membuat pria lain ikut tersenyum simpul, juga sengaja melengahkan diri. Membiarkan gadis yang memakai jaket organisasi miliknya berlari menuju ring dan agak melompat ketika melempar bola.

"Aye! Skorku sekarang lima! Kau kalah, Chanyeolie!"

Sang pria berpura-pura menghela napas seolah ia sudah melakukan hal bodoh sampai-sampai bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis yang buta olahraga.

"Wah, mainmu semakin bagus, Byul-ah." Kemudian sebuah jempol berupa pujian nonverbal ditujukan pada si gadis, "Jjang!"

Moonbyul menyeka keringat di bawah dagunya kemudian memandang langit yang mulai menampakkan titik-titik bintang, bahkan ada satu paling terang, tepat arah jam sepuluh dari kepala Chanyeol. Pria itu juga berkeringat parah, kaos hitam dalam seragamnya hampir basah setengah sambil ditarik-tarik agar udara sedikit masuk. Moonbyul mengecek jam tangan, mungkin sudah dua jam dari sejak pulang Sekolah mereka bermain basket di lapangan.

"Aku membeli dua buah _pocari_ saat istirahat tadi, kau mau satu?" Tawar si gadis selagi berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, merogoh isi backpack berwarna peach yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari posisi Chanyeol, Moonbyul memanggilnya sekali agak keras membuat pria itu tersentak kemudian segera berlari kecil menyusul.

"Bisa-bisanya kau melamun, apa ada sesuatu?"

Merasa gemas bukan main ketika Moonbyul melongokkan pandangan ke langit, seolah mencari-cari hal apa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol terperangah, si pria tergerak mengusuk pucuk kepala gadis di sampingnya.

"Hanya langit. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Moonbyul memicingkan pandangan dengan hidung mengerut curiga, walau cahaya semakin minim seiring bumi berputar membawa matahari tenggelam, ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol yang agak bersemu ketika menyebut _seseorang_.

"Siapa? Apa ada gadis yang kau sukai sekarang?"

_Jika pun gadis, maka gadis itu kau, Byul-ah._

"Entahlah." Chanyeol menjawab random, "Kurasa, kau tahu siapa orang yang kusukai."

Angin sepoi menerbangkan helaian poni Moonbyul yang bergumpal karena keringat, bersamaan itu pula tatapan Chanyeol terarah dalam pada manik matanya seolah tak akan pernah teralih lagi, membawa getaran yang tersirat hingga ke jantung. Moonbyul tahu, sejak ia mengenal pria itu pertama kali di halte dan menunggu bus dengan nomor yang sama.

Mereka dekat tanpa perintah, semakin dekat tanpa celah.

"Byul-ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk tutup botol pocari dengan telunjuk, bola mata mulai meliar sembarangan asal tak pada wajah sang gadis yang bisa menambah rasa gugupnya. Semua pria akan mengalami hal sama, tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan perasaan yang minta agar segera di ungkap. Mumpung suasana sedang mendukung seperti sekarang. Chanyeol pikir hanya ia sendiri, ternyata Moonbyul pun lebih gugup. Terasa dari setiap detik helaan napas gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya.."

**Tling!**

Ketegangan berhasil dipecahkan oleh sebuah notifikasi dari ponsel si pria semudah angin menerbangkan daun kering. Bertambah canggung, Moonbyul menggaruk poninya selagi Chanyeol mengecek si perusak suasana yang susah payah dibangun dalam waktu tepat seperti sekarang.

'_Aku di Rumah Sakit Kanghan.'_

Penggal kalimat pesan langsung pada inti, membelalakkan mata Chanyeol sampai beberapa kali hampir manjatuhkan ponsel yang akan ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana. Buru-buru mengambil backpack miliknya dan bola basket hitam yang sejak tadi teronggok di dekat tiang ring.

"Moonbyul-ah! Aku harus pergi! Berhati-hatilah saat pulang dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu!" Sang gadis tentu panik ditinggal secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas, tangannya akan terangkat untuk menghentikan Chanyeol tapi pria itu lebih dulu menyela, "Sebaiknya pesan taksi online saja. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Moonbyul tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa selain menghela napas dan mendudukkan diri dikursi kayu, memanjangkan kedua kaki sambil mengadah ke langit. Memandangi satu bintang paling terang, yang sebelumnya ia gambarkan adalah Park Chanyeol. Lapangan menjadi sangat sepi ditambah tak ada lagi awan kemerahan. Moonbyul merapikan poninya bersamaan helaan napas kasar keluar mengepul uap, parfum Chanyeol yang melekat kuat di jaket organisasinya membuat ia tersenyum tanpa alasan.

**.**

**.**

"BAEKHYUN!"

Pundak Chanyeol naik turun cepat dengan napas tak beraturan, mungkin sudah mirip banteng yang siap tempur terlebih tangannya merentang dibingkai pintu seperti petarung ingin berkelahi. Delapan pasang mata di dalam ruangan menolehkan pandangan sambil berkedip-kedip, bingung kenapa ada orang berteriak bahkan mendobrak pintu saat menjenguk temannya sakit.

"Ah, pawangnya sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita keluar, bu." Kata seorang pria paruh baya kemudian bangkit guna menyimpan mangkuk bubur di atas meja kecil, sementara sang istri yang mendapat titah lantas mengangguk. "Kau, anak nakal. Habiskan sisa buburmu, mengerti?"

Remaja yang sedang memainkan game online di ponselnya mengangguk asal tanpa melirik sedikit pun. Bahkan saat sedang sakit saja anak itu menyebalkan sekali. Membuat sang ayah tak kuat berlama-lama lalu segera menarik istrinya keluar dan Chanyeol mendadak kalem dengan bungkukan sopan ketika dua orang tua itu melewatinya.

Pintu ditutup oleh si pria dari dalam. Suara berisik game online tiba-tiba saja melintaskan pikiran konyol dikepala, mengapa ia berlari seperti orang gila ke Rumah Sakit Kanghan yang lokasinya jauh dari Sekolah? Untuk apa ia khawatir pada seseorang yang tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri?

"Kenapa bisa begini? Baru sehari aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian dan sudah ada gips dikakimu?" Chanyeol meringis ketika mengerling pada balutan perban tebal di kaki kanan si lelaki yang bentukan tubuhnya lebih kecil.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit di depan layar seolah hanya ia sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

"Gara-garamu, aku gagal menyatakan perasaanku pada Moonbyul."

"Kenapa bisa itu semua salahku?" Akhirnya si mungil berbicara pelan lebih ke masa bodo, tapi tidak mau menatap Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dikursi tempat sang ayah sebelumnya.

"Tentu itu kau. Kenapa tidak mengirim pesan setelah aku meminta Moonbyul untuk menjadi kekasihku?" Suara si pria menjadi lebih tinggi, menimbulkan dengusan di hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat aku mengirim pesan!"

Hah, sudahlah. Berdebat dengan lelaki keras kepala tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Chanyeol mengalah karena ia bisa berpikir lebih dewasa. Baekhyun agak sedikit sentimen dan _moody_, itu kenapa orang-orang selalu menganggapnya anak kecil padahal sebentar lagi akan masuk Universitas.

"Apa kakimu benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Lihat pakai mata."

"Apa tidak bisa kau menjawab dengan lebih lembut dan sopan ketika orang bertanya?"

Benar seperti kenyataan, Baekhyun langsung saja menghentikan game onlinenya dan melayangkan tatapan malas pada Chanyeol.

"Kronologinya, aku diserempet oleh mobil karena sejujur-jujur-jujur-jujur-jujurnya, meski aku malu mengakui ini tapi kakiku benar tak sampai tanah saat mengayuh sepedamu yang besar seperti pemiliknya. Jadi, aku jatuh dan entah bagaimana kakiku tersangkut dijari-jari sepeda sampai engselku bergeser. Sekian." Tutup Baekhyun dengan sudut bibir berkedut kesenangan mengingat si pemilik mobil yang tampan dan bau-baunya seperti orang kaya.

Tak tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah diserang panik dan rasa bersalah membiarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan sepedanya karena sudah jauh-jauh hari menyiapkan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Moonbyul hari ini. Jadi, ia menyuruh si lelaki mungil pulang terlebih dahulu yang disetujui dengan cengiran lebar. Harusnya Chanyeol tahu kalau cengiran seperti itu selalu menjadi petanda buruk.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Lain kali aku tak akan menyuruhmu pulang sendirian lagi."

"Tak apa. Lagipula ini hanya kecelakaan biasa. Engsel kakiku hanya bergeser, kok."

"Hanya?" Si tinggi menganga tak menyangka, "Kau mungkin akan berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat selama sebulan."

Baekhyun mengangguk malas kemudian menimbang-nimbang game online apa yang harus ia mainkan lagi.

"Iya, hanya bergeser. Kalau kakiku copot baru aku akan menangis karena harus duduk selamanya di kursi roda. Jadi, jangan berlebihan ya, anak manis." Bawah dagu Chanyeol digoda dengan gelitikan seolah kelakuan manusia terhadap anak anjing.

Sesederhana itu pemikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun. Seperti jika engsel kakinya bergeser _untung saja_ tidak sampai copot atau jika kakinya copot _untung saja_ tidak langsung mati di tempat. Tidak berniat mensugesti diri kalau kedepan harus bisa lebih berhati-hati, minimal ada rasa takut dalam hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak, ia selalu merasa bersyukur untuk setiap musibah. Seperti uang sakunya dicopet saat turun dari bus beberapa minggu lalu, ia bercerita sangat menggebu-gebu pada Chanyeol dan sempat berkata _untung saja aku tidak dibunuh_.

Tak tahu Chanyeol sudah kepalang emosi sampai nekat ingin kembali ke halte dan mencari si pencopet sialan yang bisa saja membahayakan temannya.

"Kalian main basket berduaan saja? Aw, romantis." Si tinggi terhenyak dari lamunan saat mendengar suara tak minat Baekhyun yang sangat dipaksakan, "Kau pasti modus memeluk pinggangnya, 'kan? Mesum."

"Setiap pria pasti akan mencari kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan gadis yang disukainya." Chanyeol berdecak lalu tiba-tiba berkata panik sambil menunjukkan ekspresi menggelikan dimata si mungil yang sempat melirik, "Hah, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Moonbyul besok? Aku bahkan meninggalkannya sendirian di lapangan."

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan satu tangan seolah amat terkejut dan seberusaha mungkin menghakimi temannya.

"Heol. Kau pria kejam, Park."

"Gara-garamu juga, tahu. Kenapa kau mengirim pesan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Moonbyul?"

"Padahal kau bisa membacanya setelah kau selesai, 'kan? Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku?!"

Chanyeol yang pertama kali sadar kalau mereka kembali pada percakapan pertama dimana akan terus berlanjut seperti sungai tanpa ujung jika tak ada yang mengalah. Jadi, ketika melirik mangkuk bubur yang mungkin sudah agak mendingin di meja, ia memutuskan untuk menyuapi si pemalas ini. Membiarkan suara-suara berisik game online menguasai ruangan sementara dahi mengernyit dan bibir mengerucut Baekhyun menjadi pemandangan lucu bagi Chanyeol selagi mereka terdiam menikmati kegiatan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Moonbyul menjatuhkan backpacknya di dekat kaki meja belajar sebelum melangkah gontai dan duduk lesu di tepi tempat tidur. Pandangan lurus ke rak kayu yang dipenuhi oleh boneka stitch favoritnya, senyum kecil tersemat dibelah bibir, mengingat jika sebagian pemberi boneka-boneka itu adalah Chanyeol. Seketika sedikit merilekskan pikiran tentang kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba berlari setelah menerima pesan yang entah dari siapa? Moonbyul menghela napas selagi melepas jaket organisasi berwarna biru milik Chanyeol dari tubuhnya, tersenyum-senyum membaca bordiran nama lengkap Park Chanyeol serta jabatannya di bagian dada kanan.

"Kira-kira, apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan padaku, ya?" Bisik si gadis sambil menerawang beberapa kalimat;

_Byul-ah, kau cantik sekali hari ini._

_Ah, bukan. Maksudku, kau selalu cantik._

_Sebenarnya.. aku menyukaimu._

_Apa kau mau berkencan denganku?_

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Moonbyul menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sambil menghentakkan kaki ke lantai gregetan dengan beberapa kalimat yang ia pikirkan. Dalam situasi canggung dan melihat Chanyeol merasa malu-malu begitu, bukankah mungkin saja salah satu kalimat yang ada dikepalanya akan pria itu katakan?

**Tling!**

Mendengar notifikasi, buru-buru ia turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di resleting terkecil backpack.

**Chanyeolie.**

'Kau sudah di rumah, Byul-ah? Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian di lapangan.'

**Moonbyul.**

'Ya, aku di rumah sekarang. Tak apa, tadi aku pesan taksi online seperti katamu.'

**Chanyeolie.**

'Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sebaiknya segera mandi dan istirahat, ya.'

**Moonbyul.**

'Omong-omong, kenapa tadi kau berlari seperti kesetanan begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?'

Moonbyul menyeret bokongnya ke belakang agar bisa menyandarkan punggung di sisi tempat tidur, memandangi roomchat Chanyeol sambil menunggu balasan yang sudah terlewat tiga menit. Kemudian sebuah foto masuk sebagai pesan pertama, diikuti bubble chat pria itu yang cukup panjang.

**Chanyeolie.**

[Mengirim sebuah gambar]

'Bocah ini, entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa diserempet mobil sampai kakinya di gips. Sekarang benar-benar tertidur seperti bocah tak berdosa setelah membuatku panik setengah mati. Bukankah bibirnya lucu? Hehe.'

Foto Baekhyun memakai baju pasien tengah tertidur miring menghadap posisi kamera, matanya terpejam tak begitu rapat dan bibirnya mengerucut seolah itu adalah kebiasaan tidur. Ah, jadi karena si lelaki cerewet ini yang membuat Chanyeol seolah lupa dunia? Moonbyul tersenyum kecil sambil mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu apa alasan pria itu.

**Moonbyul.**

'Astaga, dia pasti melakukan hal ceroboh lagi. Tak pernah berubah, ya.'

Benar, tak pernah berubah.

Moonbyul sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun, sejak mereka masih sama-sama bermain hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan singlet di dekat perkebunan kesemek milik warga. Mereka bermain lumpur sampai memenuhi satu badan lalu pulang-pulang membawa ranting berisi dua buah kesemek ukuran besar yang sengaja dipilihkan oleh seorang nenek pekerja kebun. Jujur, Moonbyul iri pada Baekhyun yang tidak pernah dimarahi oleh ibunya, malah selalu di sambut dengan senyuman dan bermain busa bersama saat mandi di belakang rumah.

Ingatan kecil yang membuat Moonbyul kembali merasa iri, karena Chanyeol sangat peduli pada Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Gerakan kecil dari Baekhyun menolehkan kepala si pria yang sedang keasikan membalas pesan dengan satu tangan, meski sulit tetap dipaksa. Karena lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya yang lain agar tidak pergi, minta ditemani hanya sampai tertidur. Tapi setelah tiga puluh menit, Chanyeol tak berniat beranjak sesentipun dari pinggir ranjang. Bergantian menatap wajah kekanakan dan punggung tangan Baekhyun yang ditusuk infus khusus untuk bayi. Membuat gemas bukan main. Si mungil tidak pernah bisa memakai infus normal, ia akan menangis dan mengadu pada Dokter kalau tangannya sakit, kebas juga terasa seperti ia tak punya tangan lagi.

Tak salah orang-orang memanggilnya anak kecil, karena memang apa yang ia lakukan menggambarkan sifat sebenarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis menampakkan lesung yang jarang sekali, entah karena chattingannya bersama Moonbyul atau karena Baekhyun mendengkur halus dengan jari-jari menelusup disela jemarinya pula.

**.**

**[tbc]**

**Original Notes/?:**

Berharap ada yang baca, semoga suka dan berikan review positif, ya :)


End file.
